


39

by Aibhilin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Happy, thank you for reading!, thank you letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: AO3 has given me the opportunity to use the 39th fanfiction work that I publish on this site for another reason than the obvious one and I took it.I am a FAN!
Kudos: 2





	39

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Readers).



> This is... part creative whimsy, part heartfelt commentary and a big part grateful sincerity combined.  
>   
> I hope you like it!

_“I can no other answer make but thanks;_

_And thanks; and ever thanks.”_

~William Shakespeare in Act III Scene 3 of _Twelfth Night, Or What You Will_

* * *

The door opens, a breeze flies in. A coat is shed, a hat leaves a head and is put on the shoe cupboard nearby. Shoes are toed off, a messenger bag hits the floor gently, slouching in its spot, its shoulder strap following at a slower pace to come to a rest atop it.

A weight lifts off, the home inviting back its occupant and a smile spreads over a face.

Feet bring the body to a favourite spot, seated in front of a monitor with a welcoming message illuminated brightly on a backdrop of dark blue.

The necessary shortcuts are taken to call up a familiar, by now well-known website and its content.

On the website, the number in the bracket besides the word “Inbox” shows a zero. A bracket higher up, above the word “Drafts” reads “39”. The first page that’s opened is the statistics one – can’t help it and the numbers are oddly satisfying to watch, regardless of if they’ve been memorised or not long ago.

The Drafts page consists of ten more works that’ve already been uploaded and are aching to be released into the world. It’s old works as well as new ones that share the space there, the last few having been brought over from an older site, from the one where this author’s journey on a fanfiction publishing site started out more than nine years ago – on December 2010, to be precise.

It’s a comfortable afternoon, rain clouds are hanging above the houses outside and coffee has long since warmed up limbs that have started to feel the sudden cold spell that’s taken over the land.

Today is the 20th of May 2020 and it’s a day like any other – well, apart from the Corona and quarantine business that’s going on.

Fanfiction has accompanied my life for over ten years by now and it won’t leave anytime soon, either.

This is the 39th of my works that I’ve shared on AO3. In Japanese, there’s a number game that I’m particularly fond of and which I can’t help but incorporate wherever I can, even in my fanfics at times. The name’s called Goroawase and it utilizes the pronunciation of the numbers (their first syllables, in most cases) in Japanese to form words. The syllables of the Japanese words for “three” and “nine” are read as – and I’ll give them to you in the Latin alphabet, for easier understanding what I’m getting at – “san” and “kyuu”.

Some of you may already see where this is going to end up at, ne? 😊

I’ll make it official here: Dearest readers, THANK YOU!

Thank you for all the hits.

Thank you for all the views.

Thank you for all the kudos.

Thank you for all the comments.

Thank you for your heartfelt words, reactions and reviews of my works.

All art is there to be shared – and I am of the opinion that fanfiction _is_ art.

Without you fanfiction readers, I wouldn’t get feedback from likeminded souls out there who share my interests.

Without you fanfiction readers, I wouldn’t be doing this and adding to it with every new work I publish.

Without you fanfiction readers, my art wouldn’t be complete.

I know very well that this is a huge playground and that there’s by now six million works on AO3 – six MILLION works, just let that sink in for a moment – and that makes it all the more impressive how people keep finding and reading my fanfics.

That’s… something. To me, that’s big.

This means that people stumble over my fanfics – by accident, because they’re on the first page of the fandom because they’ve been updated recently, or by chance, because people were looking for just that pairing, just that tag that I’ve used for one of them and it’s resonated with them, by coincidence, because people were browsing the pages over pages of fandom-related fanfics and somehow a tag I’ve used, something in the summary I’ve revealed there to them, was interesting and they clicked on it – and read them.

Whatever the reason you’ve landed on one of my fanfics, thank you very much for following your curiosity and proceeding to read it.

If you’ve opened a window, prepared a snack, maybe even made yourself a hot chocolate before settling in, letting yourself lean back in your favourite seat on the sofa, a reading chair or any other surface that you may use, open up the fanfiction site and _read_.

Some may devour my fanfics – I’ve heard of at least one reader who’s managed to go through all chapters on one of my longer ones within the span of an afternoon –, others enjoy them like some people enjoy a fine wine in a room illuminated by the soft evening glow of a reading lamp after a long day at work. Still others may not find them too appealing and move on immediately. That’s very much alright as well, in my eyes, I’ve done and keep doing that all and more myself, after everything is said and done.

All of you bring something to the table to be shared: curiosity, idle boredom or utter engagement, everything is very welcome here.

Personally, I appreciate every single reader I get for any one of my fanfictions and keep enjoying your interest in them more and more as time goes on.

I hope that I can keep captivating you, dear readers, and to be allowed to surprise you with what is yet to come – naturally, there’s more. There always is.

The fanfictions I’ve put out here for your consumption are but a small margin of all the stories that are going through my head for any fandom that I’ve already published fanfictions for and quite a few that haven’t yet had that honour bestowed upon them.

Thus, after so many colourful words I have hopefully made my aim for this little piece of literature clear.

Without further ado, dear readers, here I present you with what I wanted to say all along:

_Thank you very much for reading!_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you very much for reading~  
> Just as much as we all are fans of different fandoms, I am a _fan_ of you readers :D so thank you very much for being there and making this author's journey a much more pleasant one every day~
> 
> Leave a comment, if you'd like? =^_^=


End file.
